thecampjupiterroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Forum:Edwin Ford
Forums: Index > Wolf House > Name: Edwin Lucas Ford Gender: Male Age: 13 Godly Parent Choice 1: Neptune Godly Parent Choice 2: Bacchus Godly Parent Choice 3: Aquilon Cohort Choice 1: 2nd Cohort Choice 2: 5th Faceclaim: Asa Butterfield (Btw, if you think he's too notiacble. Someone on here is using Logan Lerman and there's a lot of other very noticable people.) ---- Appearance: Edwin has shaggy black hair and pale blue almond eyes, he has white skin and stands to about 5'3. He is skinny and usually wears t-shirts and jeans. He doesn't like to wear shoes though and usually just wears sneakers or sandals. Personality: Edwin is known to be quiet and shy, he doesn't really hang around people all that much and doesn't talk a lot. He'll usually say one word or a short sentence. People say he's like a ghost, he's so quiet you can't hear if he walks up behind you or when you turn around he'll be gone. He's secretive and doesn't like to talk about his past or anything people have said. Edwin though is a very good friend to have, he likes to help others the best he can. And he will stand up for you if you're hurt, even if he gets killed while protecting you. He tries to be kind, but it's hard for him because he doesn't know how to act around others. History: Edwin was born to Jane Ford on March 12th, 2000 in France. His mother was a doctor and his father had disappeared, leaving his mother to raise Edwin on her own. Edwin was a quiet baby, from the start he showed signs of being anti-social. But his mother never caught on, she always had baby sitters watch him or sent him to day care, she just didn't have the time to take care of her own child. She was later killed in a car crash when Edwin was 6, she had been driving to go pick him up from school when he car had been hit by another. Both cars were destroyed but only his mother died. Edwin then was sent to live with his Uncle in California, moving to America was a big deal for Edwin. He didn't even know one single word in English. And only being 6 and losing your mom didn't make it any easier for him. His Uncle though was a Demigod, and knew that Edwin was one too because he had met Edwin's Father one time when he was younger. When Edwin came to California, his father sent him off to The Wolf House right away, not wanting to waste any time. Edwin was trained by Lupa in not just fighting skills, but in knowledge of the Gods, how to speak Latin and English and also how to be semi what social. The training payed off and Edwin was sent off to Camp after a few months of training, then he was claimed and put into the __ Cohort and he's remained at camp ever sense. . . Weapons: Edwin uses two daggers that are made from Imperial gold and Diamond, the Diamond blade is super ''sharp and it can cut through almost anything. The other side of the blade is Imperial gold and is sharp, but not as sharp as the Diamond side. The hilt is made from Oak Wood and is smooth and has a glossy finish to make it shine, Edwin takes good care of his daggers for it is the only weapon he has. ---- Please '''Bold '''Your Choices Except for the Last Question 1) How often will you edit? :A) '''A little every day' :B) Every couple of days :C) At least once a week :D) Whenever I can 2) Is this your first character? :A) This demigod is not :B) This demigod is 3) How did you hear about this wikia? :A) Through a friend :B) From surfing the web :C) From another wikia 4) Have you made sure that you haven't used a reserved faceclaim? :A) Yes, I made sure by checking the list 3) Is your faceclaim already used? :A) No, I made sure that no other character had the same faceclaim 4) Put your signature under here. "Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it isn't there." 00:52, September 26, 2013 (UTC) Category:Claiming Category:Claimed